This invention relates to the protection of concrete from attack by organic lubricating materials.
Industrial plants processing metals such as metal rolling mills use lubricants such as fatty acids and esters which create a major problem with respect to concrete foundation materials including plant floors, mill foundations, pits, motor and pump pedestals, and the like. To overcome this problem of concrete attack by such acids and esters, coal tar epoxy coatings, epoxy cements, and steel plates covering the concrete surfaces have been used with some degree of success. However, each of these solutions has had its limitations. Coal tar epoxy coatings tend to crack easily when subject to vibrations permitting the lubricant to undermine the coating. Epoxy cements are relatively expensive. Steel plate covering the concrete has been the best solution. However, all concrete surfaces cannot be covered and there is an occasional broken weld which allows the aggressive rolling lubricants to attack the concrete behind or beneath the steel.
Quite surprisingly, it has now been discovered that concrete deterioration from attack by such fatty acids and esters can be inhibited by a preliminary treatment of the concrete.